My Rivals And My Lovers!
by Starr Kim Chi Chitree
Summary: My Rivals And My Lovers Author Starr Kim Chi/Chitree my oc's Yashamaru & Kazama. Warning rape yaoi gay sex Ryoma and Siranui are in love but the 2 ninjas Clan are Fighting Yashamaru and Kazama got a Naughty little secret. Ryoma&Siranui. Kurujishi&Kazama. Disclaimer I do not owned Fuma no Kojiro characters but I do owned Yashamaru & Kazama. read and review
1. My Rivals And My Lovers!

**The story starts at Siranui's house.**

**Ryoma is taking a bath When in walked Siranui moving silently so Ryoma did not hear the red hair ninja sneaking up on him in the bathtub Ryoma's eye's were close so he did not see Siranui.**

**Siranui Thinks (Oh I am planning my hot little raven hair ninja my plan is to get you alone and fuck you you're a good fighter Ryoma but alone against me you don't stand a chance I'll going to have my way with you.)**

**Hi Ryoma what are you doing?. Asks Siranui. **

**Ryoma jumped slightly when he heard Siranui's voice opened his eyes and looking at the red hair ninja.**

**Oh it just you Hi Siranui I'm taking a bath so can you leave the room?. Asks Ryoma.**

**No I can not leave. Answers Siranui and Asks a Question. and who else would it be sneaking up on you we are in my house?.**

**Your Dad or Yashamaru that who. Ryoma Answers and Asks a Question. and why is it you can't leave Siranui?.**

**Because I'm taking you hostage and if I leave the bath room you may go out the window. Answers Siranui.**

**Can you turn around so I can get my underwear and pants on?. Asks Ryoma.**

**Okay I'll turn around so you can get your underwear on but no tricks or your friend Ryuho gets it. Answers Siranui laughing with a Naughty smirk. Siranui Thinks (Yes Ryuho gets it in the ass by Kurujishi because he is Kurujishi's man-pet and he in Kurujishi's bedroom.)**

**Your looking at me. Says Ryoma.**

**What no I am not looking at you Ryoma. Laughs Siranui.**

**Ryoma turn to face Siranui.**

**Yes you are. Says Ryoma.**

**Okay I am looking and your red underwear are hot my raven hair ninja you are so hot. Yells Siranui with a naughty smirk.**

**Ryoma smacks Siranui's ass.**

**Your being bad Siranui!. Yells Ryoma.**

**Siranui smacks Ryoma on the ass.**

**Your are a bad boy and I'm going to punish you my raven hair ninja I'm planning to fuck you but I'll be slow and Gentle with you Ryoma!. Says Siranui.**

**Siranui kisses Ryoma.**

**We need to be more creative baby. Says Ryoma.**

**Yes but I like just being with you my love. Says Siranui.**

**Siranui turns Ryoma and pushing Ryoma against the wall Siranui leaned forward and starts smothering Ryoma's ears back of the neck and shoulders with kisses.**

**Oh ya baby I love it. Moaned Ryoma with a Naughty smirk.**

**Siranui pushed Ryoma's red underwear off put some lube on his fingers and presses a finger inside of Ryoma's ass.**

**Oh come on baby don't tease me. Says Ryoma.**

**Okay my love. Says Siranui.**

**Siranui Put his second and third fingers inside of Ryoma's ass.**

**Why are you teasing me. Moaned Ryoma.**

**Siranui pulled all of his fingers out of Ryoma's ass.**

**Siranui pushed his own pants down and pushed his hard cock deep in to Ryoma's ass Siranui starts moving slow and Gentle.**

**Siranui Baby do you got a condom on. Asks Ryoma.**

**No I will be pulling out so you Don't get Pregnant. Answers Siranui laughing.**

**Don't say that to me you know all about the Nightmare!. Growled Ryoma.**

**Sorry my love and yes i got a condom on my love. Says Siranui.**

**You can go a little faster and harder now of you want to baby. Says Ryoma.**

**Okay but if I start going to fast and hard if it hurts you tell me my love. Says Siranui.**

**Siranui moves a little faster and harder.**

**Are you alright my love am I hurting you. Asks Siranui.**

**I am alright baby it feel so good. Answers Ryoma.**

**They are having sex when someone starts to knock on the door.**

**Siranui and Ryoma start to cum.**

**Who is it?. Asks Ryoma Yelling.**

**It's me Kurujishi What are you two doing in there?. Says Kurujishi.**

**Siranui and Ryoma are trying to hide the moaning from Kurujishi.**

**Nothing we are just talking and Ryoma was taking a bath. Answers Siranui.**

**What are you talking about?. Asks Kurujishi. Sex and candy Okay now go away Kurujishi!. Says Ryoma.**

**Siranui the boss needs to talk to you. Says Kurujishi.**

**Okay be there in five minutes. Says Siranui.**

**Ryoma and Siranui look at each other and starts laughing Both of the men faces were flushed and hair was so disheveled.**

**Bye Siranui baby. Says Ryoma.**

**Bye Ryoma my love. Says Siranui.**

**At the Yasha / Seishikan building.**

**Hi Yashamaru you need to talk to me?. Says Siranui.**

**Yes you are doing well Siranui on your job he believes your lies and we are going to win. Says Yashamaru.**

**Why do you think I am lieing to him? I love Ryoma. Says Siranui.**

**What Siranui you are crazy how can you be in love with him. Says Yashamaru.**

**So what if I'm in love and crazy so are you. Says Siranui.**

**No I am not crazy I am the boss of Yasha. Says Yashamaru.**

**Yes I know now can I go Ryoma is at my house and we were having sex be for Kurujishi showed up. Says Siranui.**

**I don't need to know that you were having sex but I do need you to go and get all of Yasha's members to-night so we can take on the Fuma clan. Says Yashamaru.**

**Why we never win. Says Siranui.**

**You are stupid Siranui go and do your job be for you get in trouble. Says Yashamaru.**

**Siranui Thinks (Yashamaru you are a Stupid bitch) Okay Yashamaru leave it to me do you know what the other members are doing? Asks Siranui.**

**No I don't. Answer Yashamaru.**

**Siranui walk out the room and starts to Thinks (okay I know Byakko and Shien like to ice skate so I will go and get them first.)**

**At the ice rink.**

**Hi guys Yashamaru needs all of us to come to the building. Says Siranui.**

**Oh why?. Asks Shien.**

**Why do you think?. Says Siranui.**

**To fight the fuma. Answers Byakko.**

**Yes oh and do you guys know what the other members are doing?. Asks Siranui.**

**No we don't. Answers Shien.**

**Can you call them?. Asks Siranui.**

**Fine I will call Kagero and Yoshi and talk to them. Answers Byakko.**

**Good I am going to call my boyfriend and tell him I'm going to be late and then go find the others. Says Siranui.**

**Two hours later at Yasha / Seishikan building.**

**Okay if everyone is here we can starts the meeting Tonight we will attack the Fuma village. Says Yashamaru.**

**What but that would be very cowardly of us?. Asks Siranui.**

**Yes it would be but we are the bad guy's I do love being the bad guy. Yashamaru laughs.**

**I don't like it. Says Siranui.**

**Why do we got to be cowardly?. Asks Kurujishi.**

**Because I say so now get your Weapons and let's go be for I get mad. Yells Yashamaru!.**

**Okay boss. Says Kurujishi.**

**What ever Yashamaru!. Says Siranui he seemed mad.**

**On the way to Fuma village.**

**Siranui thinks (Yashamaru I hate you stupid fucking bitch I'm on the way to Fuma village and I can not tell Ryoma that we are going to attack Tonight.) Siranui having A sad look on his face.**

**Kazama looks at Siranui.**

**What's wrong my child you look so sad?. Asks Kazama.**

**Daddy my boyfriend Ryoma he is a Fuma. Answers Siranui.**

**Kazama thinks (my son is dating a Fuma oh bananas what the fuck is going on.) What why are you dating a Fuma?. Asks Kazama.**

**Because I love Ryoma and what if he gets hurt. Answers Siranui starting to cry.**

**It's going to be okay my child your boyfriend will be all right. Says Kazama hugging Siranui.**

**Thank you Daddy I feel better now. Says Siranui.**

**I'm glad you feel better you know I love you so much my child. Says Kazama.**

**I love you to Daddy. Says Siranui.**

**When they got to the Fuma village they starts the attack on the village and the villagers.**

**I want hostages to torture. Yells Yashamaru with a Naughty smirk.**

**Maru what do you want men or women or both to torture?. Asks Kazama with a Naughty smirk.**

**Both and hot ones if you Please Kaz. Says Yashamaru with a Naughty smirk.**

**It was five hours later when the attack had stopped.**

**Let's go back home so I can Enjoy the hostages tell the other members to come Kaz. Says Yashamaru.**

**Yes Maru I think that the others are getting tired anyway. Says Kazama.**

**Yes let's go back so that Yashamaru can rape the Male prisoners and the Female prisoners are forced to watch Yashamaru torture the men. Says Siranui.**

**Oh Siranui you know about that? Why do you know about that? Kaz did you tell hem about that?. Asks Yashamaru Yelling it at Siranui and Kazama.**

**Yes I'm sorry Maru when I was drinking and I announced that we like to rape men and forced women to watch us! Please don't be mad it me Maru!. Says Kazama being sarcastic.**

**Yashamaru looks mad he moves closer to Siranui his hands was on his Twin Flowers sabers he want's to hurt Siranui.**

**I was just joking!. Says Siranui with a nervous laugh.**

**Siranui moving to his dad knowing Kazama would save him from Yashamaru.**

**Maru don't hurt him Siranui is my baby. ****Says Kazama.**

**Yashamaru looks at Kazama and then looks at Siranui.**

**Oh you maybe joking but I'm not so if you ever tell anyone about my Naughty little secret I will torture and rape your beloved Ryoma in front of you. Yashamaru Yells at Siranui.**

**Siranui Thinks (there's no one that can save you not even daddy if you ever hurt Ryoma I will kill you Yashamaru you stupid fucking bitch.) I understand lord Yashamaru my lips are lock tight. Says Siranui.**

**Siranui bowed casually to Yashamaru before walking away.**

**Siranui is lucky your his dad Kaz or I would have hurt him really bad. Says Yashamaru.**

**Yashamaru stop and looks at Kazama.**

**I know you would of Maru. Says Kazama.**

**When they got back to Yasha / Seishikan building.**

**Siranui go and get me one of the hot male prisoners to toy with. Commanded Yashamaru.**

**Okay my lord Yashamaru. Says Siranui.**

**Siranui got one of the prisoners who is a ninja name Kirikaze one of Ryoma's friends.**

**I'm sorry Kirikaze but Yashamaru want a male prisoners to torture and rape. Says Siranui.**

**Why are you telling me This?. Asks Kirikaze.**

**Siranui didn't Say anything he continues walking down the hall pushing Kirikaze forward.**

**Please Answer me Siranui. Says Kirikaze.**

**You need it to know so I told you but Please don't say a word about knowing to Yashamaru. Says Siranui.**

**Siranui pushing Kirikaze in to the room Yashamaru waited patiently in.**

**Good your back with a male prisoner and he is hot whats his name. Asks Yashamaru.**

**His name is Kirikaze. Answer Siranui.**

**Kirikaze I like it now disrobe. Commanded Yashamaru.**

**No I will not disrobe the wise village elders told me all about you. Yells Kirikaze.**

**What? do you understand it you don't have a choice you either do it your self or I will disrobe you my sexy Fuma. Commanded Yashamaru with a Naughty smirk.**

**No I'm not disrobing and you're not disrobing me e. Says Kirikaze.**

**Kirikaze didn't get farther than that someone had sneaks up on Kirikaze pushing a hand to Kirikaze mouth and an arm tight round his waist.**

**I always get my prey Kirikaze. Says Yashamaru with a Naughty smirk.**

**Yashamaru walk to Kirikaze and Kick and punch him in the stomach and then tear his shirt and pants off.**

**What no underwear my sexy Fuma? oh and if the village elders told you all about me then they told you all about Kaz. Asks Yashamaru with a Naughty smirk.**

**Kirikaze bit the hand that was on his mouth and the hand moved to his neck.**

**Your are a stupid fucking son of a bitch I'm going to kill you both of you. Says Kirikaze.**

**lord Yashamaru do you need me to stay here or do you two got this. Asks Siranui.**

**We need you to stay in the room and guard the door Siranui. Commanded Yashamaru.**

**Kazama bent Kirikaze over a table and smacks Kirikaze ass.**

**Maru do you want to go First. Asks Kazama.**

**No you can go First Kaz. Answer Yashamaru.**

**Kazama starts to prepare Kirikaze and Yashamaru hold Kirikaze hands down A minute later Kazama pushed his hard cock deep in to Kirikaze's ass Kazama was moving fast and hard in and out of Kirikaze.**

**Please stop it hurts you fucking bastard stop. Kirikaze was screaming.**

**Oh he tight like a virgin. Says Kazama.**

**Yashamaru grabs the screaming man's hair so tell me Kirikaze are you a virgin or not?. Asks Yashamaru.**

**Yes I was you fucking bastard. Kirikaze screams.**

**If he is being rape then he not one now and it a bad way to take his virginity. Says Siranui looking at the floor.**

**Yashamaru looks at Siranui and laughs and then looks back to the screaming man.**

**I want a kiss my sexy Fuma. Commanded Yashamaru.**

**Me to but not from the Fuma. Kazama laughs.**

**Yashamaru kissed Kirikaze it was slow and measured.**

**Kazama dug nails in to Kirikaze back He moved roughly quickly push deeper and movements faster every convulsion that he felt made him hotter.**

**Yashamaru kissed Kazama.**

**Yashamaru Please kiss me again. Says Kirikaze.**

**Kazama laughs but his movements remain the same.**

**Yashamaru looks at Kirikaze Yashamaru looked confused.**

**Why did you like the kiss?. Asks Yashamaru.**

**Yes I did so Please do it again. Answer Kirikaze.**

**Yashamaru kissed Kirikaze again.**

**Kazama starts to cum pushed his self deeper in Kirikaze's tight ass when Kazama had finished he pulled out and walked over to Yashamaru and smacks Yashamaru's ass.**

**It is your turn maru. Says Kazama.**

**Yashamaru walked to Kirikaze's back and softly touch is Kirikaze's back.**

**Kaz why did you dig your nails in to his back. Asks Yashamaru.**

**I was jealous of him you kissed him First. Answer Kazama.**

**Oh sorry Kaz but he is the fuck toy. Says Yashamaru.**

**Yashamaru pushed his hard cock in and move slow and Gentle in and out of Kirikaze's ass.**

**It is okay if you want to scream. Says Yashamaru.**

**Kazama grabs the screaming man's hair and starts to teases Kirikaze.**

**Yes scream you little bitch haha no more kisses for you. laughs Kazama.**

**Yashamaru's movements remain slow and Gentle.**

**So do you like it Kirikaze being fucked?. Asks Yashamaru.**

**No I don't like it why would you ask that. screams Kirikaze.**

**Yashamaru gripping hard at Kirikaze hips starts faster and rougher movements in and out of him.**

**To bad if you did I would have continued being Gentle. Says Yashamaru.**

**I lied about liking the kiss I just want it to make your boyfriend Kazama jealous. screams Kirikaze.**

**We are not dating he is my Best-Friend And Teammate. Says Yashamaru.**

**Yes he is just my Best-Friend And Teammate why would you Think we are dating. Asks Kazama while pulling Kirikaze hair.**

**so you guys are just gonna let that whole thing about wanting to make Daddy jealous go?. Asks Siranui.**

**Siranui who was leaning on the door while looking at the floor when he hear the other men laughing and decided to look up at the other men.**

**What is so funny you two?. Asks Siranui.**

**We are raping him and pulling his hair and I dug my nails in to his back so what more can we do to him. Answer Kazama.**

**I don't know Daddy. Says Siranui.**

**Siranui do you want to fuck Kirikaze's tight ass. Asks Yashamaru.**

**I don't want to fuck Kirikaze I only want to fuck Ryoma. Answer Siranui.**

**Yashamaru cum deep in Kirikaze.**

**Take Kirikaze back to the dungeon then you may go home Siranui. Commanded Yashamaru.**

**Siranui nods his head in understanding.**

**Yes my lord Yashamaru. Says Siranui.**

**Siranui put his jacket around Kirikaze's naked body and help Kirikaze to walk back to the dungeon.**

**I'm sorry Kirikaze I did not Know you were a virgin or I would have chosen someone else. Says Siranui.**

**Do you want your jacket back Siranui. Asks Kirikaze.**

**You can keep it for to-night so you're not naked and I will get it Tomorrow I'll tell someone to find you something to wear. Answer Siranui.**

**Siranui walks away to find someone he see's Mibu.**

**Hi Mibu can you do me a favor and find Kirikaze something to wear? your Step dad tear Kirikaze's clothing all up. Asks Siranui.**

**Yes I can do that. so did the two of them rape him and is he naked if so that would be bad. Answer Mibu looks concern.**

**Siranui Thinks (Oh he is concern Mibu is so sweet and cute I ****want ****to taste him.)**

**Yes the two of them rape Kirikaze and he got my jacket on he can keep it for to-night I'll get my jacket tomorrow good night Mibu. Says Siranui.**

**Good night Siranui. Says Mibu.**

**On the way home.**

**Siranui Thinks (What am I going to do the next time I see Ryoma what am I to tell him about Kirikaze and the others prisoners.)**

**Siranui gets home and he find Ryoma in his bed sleeping.**

**Siranui Thinks (what? he is still here I'll tell Ryoma tomorrow all about Kirikaze being raped and the others prisoners.)**

**Siranui got in bed and kissed Ryoma and snuggled up behind Ryoma and fell a sleep. **


	2. the next day

**The next day.**

**Good morning Siranui how are you. Asks Ryoma.**

**Good morning my love I'm good and how are you doing. Answer Siranui.**

**I'm good baby. Answer Ryoma.**

**Ryoma I need to tell you something it about Kirikaze he is in the dungeon at the Yasha / Seishikan building and Yashamaru and Kazama raped him. Says Siranui.**

**What how did they get ahold of him is he okay. Asks Ryoma.**

**I'm sorry my love Yashamaru Command us to attack the Fuma village last night and we got 20 other prisoners. Answer Siranui.**

**Ryoma looks mad.**

**Why why did you not help him? You know Kirikaze is my best friend. Asks Ryoma.**

**I couldn't help him Yashamaru is crazy he would have kill Kirikaze if I help him and he would of come after you as punishment because he know I love you. Answer Siranui.**

**So what can I do to save him?. Asks Ryoma.**

**I know a secret way in to the building it leads to the dungeon. Says Siranui.**

**Will what are we doing? let's go and save him and the others. Asks Ryoma.**

**Siranui go's and find Masks and hooded cloaks for him and Ryoma to wear so know one would recognize the two of them.**

**Ok my love let's go oh and stay close to me when we are in the secret passage. Says Siranui.**

**When they got to the end of the secret passage.**

**We need to be quick about this my love there is only a few minutes gap. Says Siranui.**

**Ok baby. Says Ryoma.**

**they will almost finished.**

**One more cage to unlock. Says Ryoma.**

**Hurry up everybody in to the secret passage. Says Siranui.**

**Okay that's everybody. Says Ryoma.**

**Okay everybody stay together follow the blue passage. Says Siranui.**

**They got out in times the door to the secret passage was closing as the door to the dungeon was opening.**

**Run now everybody. Says Siranui.**

**The guards are so confused.**

**The guards told Yashamaru.**

**What but how did they escape. Yells Yashamaru.**

**We don't know lord Yashamaru. Says one of the guards.**

**Where were you two when the prisoners have vanished. Asks Yashamaru.**

**We going to the dungeon for are shift. Answer one of the guards.**

**We didn't know the other guards head left already. Answer the other guard.**

**Who was on guard duty before you. Asks Yashamaru.**

**We don't know lord Yashamaru. Answer both of the guards.**

**You're dismissed for now. Says Yashamaru.**

**So what do you think Maru who do you think helped the prisoners to escape from the dungeon. Says Kazama.**

**I think you're son and his boy friend did it but I can not prove it. Says Yashamaru.**

**Oh will he is dating a fuma so yes it possible that he was involved in the escaping but Maru he still my baby. Says Kazama.**

**We need to find out if he was or not Kaz. Says Yashamaru.**

**Mibu you and Musashi go get Siranui. commanded Yashamaru.**

**Yes my King Yashamaru. Says Mibu.**

**Mibu and Musashi go to Siranui's house but what they find is not Siranui but the fumas.**

**Oh no fucking way. Yells Musashi.**

**Run Musashi. Screams Mibu.**

**Mibu and Musashi are running but the fuma are a lot faster.**

**We are not going to escape they are too fast. Says Musashi.**

**One of us needs to go get help your faster runner. Says Mibu.**

**Mibu stop to fight and uses his ice attacks. **

**Siranui blocks the ice from hitting Ryoma.**

**So Siranui was the one who help you escape. Says Mibu.**

**Yes it was me but you Know why I did it. Asks Siranui.**

**I don't care to know why and the boss want neither. Answer Mibu.**

**Mibu continued fighting but he is losing the fight.**

**You can't win so stop fighting. Says Siranui.**

**I will never give up. Yells Mibu.**

**Kirikaze knocked out Mibu.**

**Meanwhile back at the Yasha / Seishikan building.**

**Musashi runs in to Yashamaru office.**

**Sir the fuma got Mibu. Says Musashi.**

**What how. Says Yashamaru.**

**The fuma are at Siranui's house we ran away but the fuma was catching up to us Mibu told me to get help. Says Musashi.**

**My step son is a prisoners of the fuma if they hurt my Mibu I will kill them all . Says Yashamaru.**

**Yashamaru look so sad.**

**Kaz call Kurujishi in for me. Says Yashamaru.**

**Yes Maru. Says Kazama.**

**Kazama go's and get Kurujishi.**

**Sir you need to see me?. Asks Kurujishi.**

**Yes do you know Ryoma phone numbers?. Asks Yashamaru.**

**Yes I do why do you need it?. Asks Kurujishi.**

**I need to tell him something very important. Answers Yashamaru.**

**Okay he more likely to answer my phone call then yours it ringing King Yashamaru. Says Kurujishi.**

**Hello who is this?. Asks Ryoma.**

**Hello it Yashamaru and you need to give me my son back and if you or your friends hurt Mibu I will kill all of you. Yells Yashamaru.**

**Ryoma hangs up the phone quickly.**

**He hangs up the fucking phone on me. Yells Yashamaru.**

**Yashamaru punches the wall.**

**Calm down Maru its going to be okay Mibu will be fine. Says Kazama.**

**Meanwhile back at Siranui's house.**

**It was two hours later when Mibu got up.**

**So your finally up how your head fail?. Asks Siranui.**

**My head hurts. Says Mibu.**

**Your step dad called he wants you back I never knew he could that much. Says Ryoma.**

**What are you talking about?. Asks Mibu.**

**Your step dad said he would kill us if we hurt you. Answers Ryoma.**

**Your liar he would never say that. Says Mibu.**

**Why do you Think that?. Asks Ryoma.**

**You don't know him like I do he doesn't care about me. Answers Mibu.**

**Oh but he did say that and he does care for you Mibu. Says Siranui.**

**Be quiet pansy ass daddy's boy you're a trader to**

**Yasha ninja clan. Yelly Mibu.**

**Siranui smacks Mibu.**

**I'm not a pansy ass daddy's boy! but I guess I am a trader. Yells Siranui.**


End file.
